


Waiting

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*spoilers to end of episode 5x03* After Connor argues with Abby, April sees her chance to seduce him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

It had been one hell of a day – a rollercoaster in fact. The long hours had finally paid off, and only minutes ago he'd been staring at an anomaly that HE had created himself. It was a huge achievement, and Connor couldn't help feeling excited. Finally, he had done something that actually meant something – a major scientific breakthrough that would change the world!

Philip's words were still echoing around his head, "Well done, Connor! This is exactly what we have been waiting for!" It was. Ever since he'd seen that first anomaly, Connor had wanted to understand them. He had lost count of the number of times he'd watched metal objects go flying into them; never tiring of seeing it. Discovering the frequency of the anomalies was another huge breakthrough that allowed them to find them as they opened, rather than wait for a creature incursion – and then the discovery that allowed him to lock them down to prevent further incursions; Cutter would have been so proud he'd finally nailed that one, and he would be so proud of Connor right now.

The thought of his old mentor and friend made him feel sad, and suddenly this moment was tinged with regrets and guilt. It also raised conflict in his mind – as encouraging as Cutter was, he could never provide Connor with the resources and scientific knowledge that Philip had. Connor figured he'd probably still be reacting to the anomalies, rather than actually doing something practical to enable them to be proactive if he'd still been working under Cutter.

Connor glanced over at April. She was just closing up her laptop having made some notes on the anomaly they had just made. He still wasn't quite sure what to make of her. She was certainly dedicated to her work and he admired that in anyone. He'd tried to engage her in conversation about things outside work, but she always turned it back to him or back to their work. She was a private person, and he had to respect that he supposed. How had a young girl like her ended up working for Philip? It seemed he hand-picked his employees, so she must have done something that impressed him and that was good enough for Connor; even if he thought she was bit odd at times.

Women acting weird seemed to be the story of Connor's life recently too. This whole thing with Abby today was disturbing, and even now he could feel a tear welling in the corner of his eye as he recalled their conversation. He understood why Abby disliked Philip, but he couldn't understand why she didn't trust him to make up his own mind. Sure, he had made errors in judgement in the past but that was before the Cretaceous. He had grown up considerably; sometimes he thought Abby still treated him like the naïve boy he used to be. If only he could share with her what had just happened – he could prove to her that Philip wasn't dangerous. That would have to wait though; he just hoped it wouldn't be too late to salvage their relationship.

"Are you OK, Connor?" April's voice interrupted his thoughts. She was looking over at him with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine. Just a bit overwhelmed that's all. Guess I've been running on adrenaline for a while and now I've finally reached a point where its too much." He blinked his eyes, rubbed them then leaned back in his chair.

April came over and stood behind him. "You seem tense." She began to massage his shoulders; a move that surprised him at first and he froze. "Relax!" she laughed. "You'll feel better once I've got these knots out of your muscles."

Connor couldn't remember the last time someone other than Abby had touched him like this and it felt strange. April's fingers were certainly doing the trick though, and after just a few minutes he felt considerably better. "Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome. You do surprise me though; after what you achieved today you should be ecstatically happy, not sitting there with tears in your eyes looking miserable."

"I had a bit of a row with Abby earlier that's all. She doesn't really understand what's going on and I wish I could tell her what I'm doing. She should've been here to see that anomaly." Connor sniffed.

"I'm afraid personal relationships are something you are going to have to consider very carefully from now on, Connor. This could make you incredibly rich and powerful, and there will be those that will either want to be with you for your wealth, or want to bring you down because they are jealous of what you are achieving. I think Abby resents the fact you're becoming independent and not relying on her. You have to be careful; Abby could end up stopping you from doing what you want to do." April leaned against the table facing Connor with her arms folded.

Connor tried to raise a smile. Right now, it felt like April was the only person who understood him, although he didn't entirely agree with her saying that Abby would stop him. This was too important, and one day Abby would understand why he had to keep her out of the loop and she'd be so proud that he'd actually done what he had.

"We should take a break, Connor." April was saying. "Philip won't be here for a couple of hours yet. We've worked hard these last few weeks, we deserve a little treat right?"

"Definitely!" Connor grinned. "I'll even put my hands in my pocket and buy you a drink as a thank you for all your support."

"There's no need, but thank you. Give me a few moments to go and freshen up and I'll be with you." April disappeared off to the ladies' bathroom and Connor pulled his phone from his pocket. He debated whether he should call Abby to tell her he was going out, but he doubted she'd even answer or care right now. He slipped it back into his pocket just as April reappeared. She'd taken off her glasses and let her hair fall loose around her shoulders. She was actually quite a pretty girl; Connor couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before. She reminded him of a girl he had dated at University – OK, perhaps dated wasn't quite right – she was on his course and they'd had lunch together a few times. He fancied the pants off her, but couldn't quite pluck up the courage to tell her until he'd got drunk at a party. Just as he was moving in for the final chat up line, he had thrown up on her blouse. She didn't have lunch with him again after that.

They ended up in the pub just a few minutes from the ARC. It served meals too, and Connor figured he may as well eat something here. Once Philip arrived, he'd probably be working through the night to make sure the prototype device was working well before they moved the technology to New Dawn; so this may be the only chance he got. They chatted, mostly about work despite Connor's efforts to try and find out about April's private life.

He must have been checking his phone without realising he was doing it, because April frowned at him. "Abby's not going to call," she said. "Like I said to you earlier, she's playing mind games with you. She'll be expecting you to go running after her and apologise."

"Abby's not like that!" Connor protested, but he was beginning to wonder. Why was she trying to get into his lab earlier? And the things she was saying about Philip and Helen; just because Helen had Philip's name on some paperwork it didn't mean he was working with her. Maybe Abby wasn't readjusting back to normal life as well as she was making out she was? She looked tired all the time; out of sorts. Perhaps he should go home after all?

"If she loved you, then she wouldn't be trying to hold you back or distract you from your work." April stroked the back of his hand as it rested on the table. He felt a tingle run the length of his arm, and he looked up into April's eyes. She smiled at him. "She doesn't deserve you."

Connor pulled away angrily. "She'll be OK once she knows what's going on."

"Of course," April said, blushing. After an awkward moment, she glanced at her watch. "We should be getting back to the lab, Philip will be back soon."

Back at the lab, Connor began preparing for Philip's arrival. He needed to make sure everything was right so that he could demonstrate it. His stomach was in knots, both from the excitement and the nerves. He could hear April talking on the phone and then moments later she came back into the main room.

"Philip is caught in traffic on the motorway. There's been an accident and the junction he needs is closed off, he could be hours yet."

Connor sighed, if he sat on this secret for much longer he was going to burst. April came over to him and began to massage his shoulders like she'd done earlier. He felt a familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach and a stirring in his groin that he hadn't felt for some time. He caught a hint of April's perfume, her warm breath against the skin on his neck and that stirring became more intense; so intense that his jeans suddenly felt very tight. He knew without even looking what was happening and he had to move away now.

"Relax, Connor." April whispered. "Philip won't be here for hours, and I know exactly how to fill that time. You won't even think about Abby after this." Her lips met his and he let out a whimper. She laughed and kissed him harder, her tongue forcing his lips apart and exploring his mouth. At first he was frozen with shock, but then he realised just how much he craved physical contact and found himself returning her kiss. His tongue tangled with hers and he pulled her around to sit on his lap as they deepened the kiss, sighing into each other's mouths.

As Connor's arms circled April and pulled her closer, her hands drifted slowly down his chest towards his stomach. She began to unfasten the buckle on his belt, undid the button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper. "April, I don't think..." Connor began to protest.

"Shh!" April put her finger on Connor's lips, then slid her hand inside his boxers to grasp his semi-hard cock. His breath hitched as her fingers curled around the shaft and began to move up and down the length then closed his eyes. He knew this was wrong, but it also felt incredibly good and he didn't want to stop. He knew his cock was swelling and hardening with each stroke April made, and his groin felt like it was on fire.

When he opened his eyes, April was shifting to kneel on the floor. She gazed up at him and smiled as she smeared the bead of pre-cum that had formed on the tip of his cock over the palm of her hand and then began to move her hand up and down his shaft again. "Am I doing this right, Connor?" April purred.

Connor nodded. "Perfect." He moved his hand over hers and guided her to the pace he liked, she took the hint quickly and Connor soon found that he was getting increasingly turned on.

April then flicked her tongue over the tip making Connor whimper, and looked back up at him. "I knew you'd taste sweet," she said. "I've fantasised about this for so long."

Connor was a little surprised; he didn't consider himself the kind of man that women fantasised about but he wasn't going to argue now. He liked how April's tongue felt, and now her lips were curling over the tip and sliding down to take him in her mouth. The warmth and wetness of her mouth felt amazing and he needed more. He grabbed the back of her head and urged her to take him completely in her mouth, which she did with relish judging by her groans and heavy breathing. She sucked him, bobbing up and down his length and before too long Connor felt his balls tighten and his hips jerk. It was April's turn to whimper as he hit the back of her throat and exploded into her. She sucked hungrily, and Connor begged her not to stop as he continued to spurt into her throat. The relief was overwhelming, and his head began to spin.

When he was finally spent and his cock softened, April pulled away and stood up. For a moment, he thought that was it, but she pulled her sweater over her head and stood in front of him. "Now that's out of the way, perhaps you can properly relax and enjoy this!"

Connor nodded as he drank in the sight before him. April did have a great body underneath those thick sweaters she wore; pert breasts encased in the white silk of her bra, a slim waist and a curve to her hips. His throat felt dry and suddenly nerves overtook him. He had only ever slept with Abby before, and whilst he knew exactly what turned her on he had no idea what other women liked. He had to hope that his limited experience would serve him well enough.

April straddled his lap, pressing herself against his twitching cock. Connor moved his hands to slide down the straps of her bra and he pulled it down to her waist, exposing her breasts. He swallowed nervously and then leaned forward to take one of her nipples in his mouth.

"That's it, Connor!" April breathed. He suckled and bit at the erect nipple, whilst cupping and squeezing the other breast with his hand. He felt her press her groin into his, her skirt hitched up around her waist and the thin fabric of her knickers rubbing against his growing cock. She was grinding and rotating her hips, breathing hard whilst Connor swapped breasts.

"Fuck me, Connor!" April gasped, guiding his hand to her knickers.

He pulled the fabric to one side and rubbed her clit with his thumb, making her sigh and writhe. With a little adjustment, the tip of his cock pushed against her slick entrance and he paused for a moment. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could barely breathe, he needed this release so much right now. April was the only one that still seemed to believe in him and it felt right to be with her at this moment.

She sank down onto him and he responded with an upward thrust, and both groaned out. He alternated between biting and suckling her nipples in turn, breathing hard and moaning his pleasure, as April gyrated and met his thrusts. Her moans grew louder and their movements more intense and needy, until Connor felt April's internal muscles convulse around him and she screamed out his name.

Taking only a moment to compose herself, April pulled away and took Connor's hand. "Over here," she breathed, walking him towards the wall. "Fuck me against the wall!"

Connor pulled at her knickers again, snapping the thin elastic and tearing them away from her body with a growl. He had been overtaken by pure lust and it scared him but he couldn't stop now. He hooked his hand behind April's left knee and brought her leg up to his waist. With one swift movement, he was inside her again. This time he controlled the pace, slamming into her like a man possessed. She groaned out loud, and sobbed Connor's name repeatedly whilst he panted and gasped. The only other sound to be heard was skin slapping against skin.

Finding the position too awkward and restrictive, Connor grabbed April's other leg so that she was wrapped around his waist. He carried her over to the desk they shared with his cock still buried deep inside her, and then crushed her beneath him. Her screams of pleasure excited him and spurred him on to thrust into her deeper and harder.

Again he could feel her muscles clamping around his hard shaft, milking him and drawing out his release. He tried to hold back as long as possible, but then his head began to spin and his hips jerked violently. "April!" he sobbed; his cum filling her as she shuddered beneath him gasping his name. He slammed into her repeatedly until he could give no more and stood there panting.

Some minutes later, April moved away and began to gather her clothes together. "I'm going to take a shower before Philip gets here," she said softly. She left without even looking back, leaving Connor slumped exhausted at the desk. It was then that the guilt hit him; he'd just cheated on Abby. OK, so things between them weren't great at the moment but that was no excuse for his weakness. He dropped to the floor on his knees and buried his head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably for several minutes until his phone rang, It was Philip; he was on his way to view the prototype and Connor was going to have to put this behind him and concentrate on the important thing – New Dawn...


End file.
